Certain fashion designers, especially those who create custom dress designs worn by female celebrities, often require use of a stretchable body-shaping undergarment. Some stretchable body shaping materials can be sewn into the inside of the outer garment or dress. The present invention has to do with a stand-alone body slimming foundation undergarment worn independently of the outer garment or dress.
Foundation undergarments, commonly referred to as body shapers, bodysuits or “shapewear,” are typically made from stretchable fabrics containing spandex or Lycra, for example. They typically firm the user's body shape underneath the outer dress or similar apparel.
These stretchable foundation undergarments should produce a smooth fit that flatters the figure while maintaining long-term comfort. However, some of these prior art foundation undergarments, while stretchable, are not effective in producing a body slimming function. They may “hold you in” but not make you look slimmer.